


You Make Sense (Of Who I Am)

by HeavensConfessions



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drug Use, Feminization, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Kinda, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Past Abuse, Possessive Louis, Public Nudity, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-20 11:23:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3648498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavensConfessions/pseuds/HeavensConfessions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you think pigeons  have feelings?" There's a silent pause. And then, "I'm going to give you one more chance to shut the fuck up." </p><p>Or the one where Harry has some secrets, Louis is the punk 20 year old who fights too much, and there's a whole lot of denial going around. Inspired by a tumblr post :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Position.

**Author's Note:**

> So I was in bed one night on tumblr and came across the very famous 'do you think pigeons have feelings' post, and of course I immediately thought of Larry. I don't think anyone's done a fic on this so I decided to. Those two lines in this story are not mine. I don't mean to plagiarize or steal anything, every event in this story is my own and is based off on the post. So anyways I hope you like this first chapter!

It was Monday morning. It was Monday morning and Louis Tomlinson came out of Doncaster County Detention with a cut on his eyelid and bloody knuckles. He limped as he angrily walked outside, handcuffed and guided by a fat police officer with scowl on his face. Louis squinted as the sun hit him and turned his head, groaning at his headache.

Zayn Malik stood with his legs crossed in front of a car smirking, taking off his sunglasses to appreciate the view of his best friend. Louis spit out a mixture of saliva and blood, and yanked his arms away from the officer, failing as the handcuffs clinked. The police officer stopped at the car, taking out his the keys for the handcuffs.

"What the hell happened to you?" Zayn grinned ear to ear as he watched Louis rub his wrists and spit again. The officer scowled deeper.

"Fucking Stan." Louis ignored Zayn's smirk and looked around the parking lot, which was completely empty and dull. The officer put a hand on Louis' shoulder and said, "Stay out of trouble kid." Louis shrugged the hand off and rolled his eyes. He went around the car and into the passenger seat, while Zayn went in and ignited the car engine.

"You okay though?" Zayn swerved the car slowly, and backed out of the parking lot. Louis looked out the window, shifting repeatedly and shuffling his feet. He doesn't answer. Zayn takes out a cigarette pack and drops it in Louis' lap. Seconds later, he hears the click of a lighter and smells the smoke. 

Louis leans back against the chair and exhales, relaxed and still. Zayn made a right turn, heading to their school.

"Stan was drunk. Really drunk," Louis started his explanation of what happened yesterday night. He took another puff and continued. "I saw him take Perrie outside the bar, and I know you fancy her so, I followed them. He started taking off her clothes and she tried pushing him off, so, I punched him. I don't think he saw it was me, so he fought back. Police car was in the parking lot, we didn't see it. Anyways, Stan's in the hospital and I'm out so its good."

Zayn turned to Louis. "But she's okay though," he said looking to Louis for confirmation. Louis nodded once and took off his seat belt as the car parked in front of the building. He dropped the cigarette on the floor and stepped.

"Hey Tomlinson! What the hell happened last night?" Louis shut the door as he saw Josh and some of his buddies head his way. "I jerked off to the security dog." Josh rolled his eyes as he walked with Louis to the door.

"How's Stan?" Josh asked, only earning silence from the the tanned boy. Zayn decided to fill in the blanks. 

"He's at the hospital, he should be fine." 

"Damn Louis, what'd you do? Break his spine?" 

"And then some." Louis opened the building door, which read, 'Welcome to Rovens University'. A puff of cold air hit them as they walked in.

Louis saw Sophia at the front desk, and walked over there. He tapped the the desk.

"Hey babe," he smiled for the first time in the day as she looked up to him. She had a hint of blue eyeshadow and her hair was up in a styled bun. She smiled back, showing a set of perfect teeth.

"Well if it isn't Mr. Calder. What was your name? Loyle? Lewis?" Louis nodded and pursed his lips. "We're gonna be like that, huh?" He watched as Sophia laughed and leaned his elbows on the desk. Sophia got a little bit more serious.

"You know Eleanor's still mad about it. Maybe you should talk." 

"Maybe. Hey, can you tell me where my dorm is? I also need a key, I wasn't here for the orientation."

"Right. Um," Sophia opened a drawer and shuffled some stuff around, and pulled out a file with L.W Tomlinson on the top. She opened it and took out a paper, looking it over and handing it to Louis.

"It should be 584B and you'll be rooming with Harry Styles." Sophia handed him the keys and Louis looked at her. "Wait, I got an email it was Austin Banks?" Sophia nodded. "Yeah, apparently he wasn't legally certified or something, so they sent him back to Honduras." Louis shrugged. He didn't know the kid anyways. 

"Alright, thanks love. Call me, okay?" Louis said as he backed away and headed outside to the dorm buildings.

"Wait, is it the same Harry Styles from high school?" Zayn asked Louis once they were out.

"I guess."

"That's not too bad. He was cool. Right?" 

"I don't know Zayn, no one would. He was basically the back of a head for 4 years." Louis pulled out the paper, looking at the information written.

"Oh yeah, true. Did anyone actually know him?" 

Louis let Josh and his friends go and headed to a tall grey building. He went inside and spotted the stairs, immediately going. "Is your dorm here too?" he asked Zayn, who nodded. At least he had Zayn.

Once he finally found the room, 584B, he turned to Zayn.

"You're coming tonight, right?" he asked.

"Seriously mate, you want to go to the party after what happened last night?"

Louis smiled. "Come on Zayn, this is the first party of the year! We have to!" Zayn rolled his eyes. "Okay, yeah fine. I'll come at 8, be ready. Oh and, Louis," Zayn turned to Louis seriously. " _Please_ be nice to this kid. Don't like, bully him or whatever."

Louis feigned a shock expression. "You know I wouldn't." Before Zayn could reply, Louis smirked and opened the door. Zayn sighed and walked away, shaking his head. Louis headed inside and closed the door with a loud  _click._  He ran through an agenda in his head. Go to the party, see Eleanor, and get on with the year.

He should've known it wouldn't be that simple. Especially when a certain curly boy entered his life from that moment on.


	2. Meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like :)

Louis strode over to a side desk near the door and dropped his papers there. He looked around the room, everything completely silent. The walls were a beige color, and there was one poster on the wall that read: Hang in there! An owl hung below to prove the pun. 

Louis walked further in the large room, looking at a shelf of fat books, last three shelves empty, probably for Louis. Louis spotted a blue alarm clock with soccer ball on a table next to a bed with blue comforters. Then, Louis noticed.

Almost everything in the side of the room--Harry's side--was blue. The blankets, the alarm clock, all the posters, the small blue rug, all navy blue. Louis blinked. Was this kid some secret Avatar or something? He saw a football poster with the World Cup players, and one of David Beckham as well. 

Louis heard a door open and close, and he immediately went to his side of the room, taking off his shoes and looking down at his plain bed, the familiar blank expression he wore all the time.

He heard the footsteps getting closer and looked away to the window. He felt a little nervous for some reason. Why, Louis had no idea. I mean, it wasn't like he was trying to impress or even liked the guy, so Louis straightened up his shoulders, and decided he had no reason to be scared, or nervous. So turning around, he faced a tall lanky boy with excessive curly hair. The boy stared right back at Louis, a small smile playing at his plump pink lips. He had gorgeous green eyes, and cute dimples that framed his face perfectly. He reminded Louis of his sister, Daisy, with that annoyingly innocent look that got her out of trouble anytime. 

"Hello," Harry said, smiling a bit wider, and looking at Louis with keen interest. His voice was a bit deep and husky, making Louis wonder if he was actually his age. Louis just brought the corner of his mouth up and went back to straightening up his bed. He really had no interest in making conversation with him. Still, he felt a little heartless when he practically ignored him. Louis wasn't actually  _mean,_  or at least, he didn't want to be. Besides, Harry didn't even do anything to him. He had no reason to be a complete jackass.

"You like blue." Louis said factorially, back facing Harry. When he didn't get an answer, he turned around to look at him. Harry's smile had gotten a bit down, just a tad, and he was nodding slowly. Harry blinked, and then said, "I remember you. From high school, I mean." 

Louis felt an urge to say, 'Well duh', but he didn't. Louis and Zayn were the definition of popular. All the girls wanted them, and the boys.

"I remember you, too." Okay, that wasn't totally true, but Louis remembered having Chem together in Senior year, so that counted. He took a heavy seat on his bed, realizing how exhausted he was. He barely got any sleep last night. Jail cells smelled like bacon covered in vomit. 

"I hope you don't mind about, you know, me as your roommate," Harry said somewhat apologetically. Louis shook his head and took out his phone from his pocket. Harry stared at him, not really condescendingly, but more as if he was really interested in Louis. Louis couldn't decide if he found it creepy or nice. 

"So. You like David Beckham."

"Oh yeah! I love him!" Harry trailed off awkwardly, and looked away nervously, sputtering to say something. Louis found it sorta cute.

"I also like the…football players." Harry said, looking at Louis once again.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. They're really cool." 

Louis could tell Harry was uncomfortable, he didn't know why. He was obviously lying, and he kept just looking at Louis, like he was waiting for him to say something. Louis opened the weather app on his phone, making it seem like he was doing something. He didn't really know what to do or say. Louis had never been at a loss for words, not in front of anybody. 

"Hey, give me your schedule," Louis says, trying to change the subject.

Harry scrambles around the drawers, and gives Louis a sheet of paper, surprising Louis by sitting next to him on the bed. Like,  _really_ close. He's doing that 'let me stare at you so everything's uncomfortable' thing again, and Louis just takes the paper.

"So we have 2 classes together. Sweet." Louis gives Harry back the paper. 

Harry shifts a bit, his legs rubbing on Louis' jeans. "Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did but okay, shoot."

"Um, what happened to your hand?"

Louis looks at his red cut knuckles. "I had to punch my friend because he was being an ass." 

"Oh. Is he still an ass?"

Louis looks at Harry, and then smiles. "I hope not. He's at the hospital." Louis looks for any sign of fear or shock on his face, but Harry just nodded, still staring. It annoyed Louis. Why couldn't he just be afraid of him, like everyone else was. 

"I do." Harry says after a moment. 

"What?" 

"You asked if I liked blue. I do. A lot. I also like football." Louis turned to Harry, trying to read him. He wondered why he kept mentioning football. I mean, Louis liked football, hell he played it, but Harry didn't seem like he was telling the truth. So Louis tested him.

"Yeah. Do you know when Donny's playing at mid-season?" 

Harry paused. "Um." Louis stared right into Harry's eyes, sort of like a staring contest, mentally telling him to stop lying. 

"I think in February. Yeah." Harry smiled widely at Louis, shifting a bit closer to him, if that was even possible.

Louis nodded once. There was no player named Donny, and all the mid-season games started in July. He just wondered why Harry lied. 

"So there's a party tonight. Are you coming?" Harry asked Louis, leaning in a bit. 

"Yeah. Though I didn't peg you for a party boy."

"I'm not. My friend, Niall, is making me come."

"Good. You should keep him." Harry smiles and looks down, then all of a sudden, he jerks his head back up. "He's not my boyfriend." His voice sounds strained, like he's afraid of something. Louis blinks.

"Didn't say he was, mate." 

Louis always thought that Harry was, in fact, gay. That's what the rumors were anyways. Apparently, in high school, someone said they had spotted Josh, the popular kid, kissing Harry Styles after school, and that's really how anyone knew him. Louis never really cared if it was true. Josh was his friend, and he definitely wasn't homophobic. 

Louis looks down at his phone, seeing the time, 12:04. "Listen, I'm kind of tired, so go." Louis just says bluntly, but Harry seems to understand.

"O-of course. Sleeping is important." Harry nods to what seems to himself, and gets up after a moment. Louis lets out a breath. Harry goes to his side of the room and settles down on his bunk bed, pulling out a thick book. Louis could roll his eyes.

 

When the clock reads 8:00, Louis gets up and fixes his hair, rubbing his fringe in front of the mirror. He looks at Harry's side, and realizes he's gone. Since he's just woken up, Louis guesses Harry is already at the party. He grabs his phone and a cigarette pack, and heads out with Zayn waiting for him outside.

"Took you long enough." Louis hands Zayn a cigarette and one for himself. They walk to the dorm building where the party's being held at. 

"So how is he?" Zayn asks, talking about Harry.

"He's…different." 

"You were nice, right? Please tell me you were nice."

"Relax, we talked and he's nice, so am I."

Zayn doesn't look like he believes him, but Louis just ignores that look of judging on his best friend's face. 

The weather is colder than before, and they finally make it to the place. There's already a bunch of boys and girls, laughing, screaming, falling, dancing, singing. Louis sees the table with the drinks lined up and heads there. And then he sees Eleanor. Sighing, he walks to her.

"Are you still mad?" Louis asks, once she turns to him.

"Are you still an ass?" She gives him a sweet smile, and turns around, heading for the table. Louis grabs her arm.

"Come on, don't be like that. It already happened, get over it."

Eleanor gives him the 'really' look that Louis is all too familiar with, and then sighs. "I hate you." 

Louis smiles and takes to a door, pushing past everyone and opening the door, going in the room. Eleanor giggles as Louis pushes her up against the wall, and Louis  stares at her. 

"I hate you too." He leans in and kisses her, hand curling around her waist, pulling her pants down roughly, and pressing her harder against the wall. He pushes his tongue against hers, making her sigh in the kiss and whine for more. And Louis thinks, I could do this all day.

Half an hour later, he finds himself, wearing his pants again, and Eleanor's buttoning up her shirt. They're both panting slightly, cheeks red and lips swollen. It's been a while since Louis got laid, he definitely needed that. Neither of them say a word as Louis gets up and leaves the room, heading for the table for a beer bottle. 

He takes a huge swig and sees Perrie, dancing with Zayn, smiling and laughing about something he said. Louis feels happy for him. And it's about time too, Zayn's liked her since 5th grade.

Suddenly he hears an obscene giggle, and he turns his head to see Harry, with some boy with white hair and braces. Louis stares as Harry laughs, quite enjoying the view. He's got his hand covering his mouth, like he's trying to stop, but he can't. Louis wonders what happened. He can't help but smile after seeing Harry smile. What can he say, its contagious. 

"Hey bro! Come on! Liam snook up a pot bag, you want?" Louis turned to Zayn, who was smiling and Liam popped up behind him. Louis took one last swig of his bottle and set it down at the table, going upstairs with the boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment what you think below and thank you so much for reading! The next chap will include some scandalous business but please give suggestions on what you want. All the love~ HC.


	3. Occasion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long!

It wasn't even really Louis' fault. Well, not really. Louis could just explain it in 2 words. Nick  _Grimshaw._

The name itself made Louis want to kill. He didn't even know how this feud between them started. But one thing was for sure: they've had it for three fucking years. So it wasn't really pleasant when Louis saw his archenemy's face appear at the party. 

"What the fuck is  _he_  doing here?" Louis can practically taste the bitterness coming out of his mouth. Zayn rolls his eyes.

"Calm down, he isn't bothering you."

"His face is."

"Louis." Louis looks over and Zayn is giving him a pleading look, mentally telling him to drop it, let it be. It's Louis' turn to roll his eyes. "Whatever." He turns around and takes out a smoke, lighting it a bit angrily. He glared over to where Nick was. 

Nick was smiling, and he had a hand over someone's shoulder. He was saying something, but Louis couldn't tell, the beat of the music drummed in his ears, and he was quite far. Louis just hoped Nick didn't have the stupidity to walk over to him.

Unfortunately, the universe hated him.

"You know, smoking is really bad for you. You could die--but then, well, who'd really care, right?" Louis turned to see Nick still wearing that stupid smile on his face. Zayn and everyone got quiet, eyeing Louis to see his reaction. They all knew Nick was gasoline to a party if Louis was there. Something always happened. 

Louis got up as quick as Nick came, leveling with him eye to eye.

"You'd know all about that, wouldn't you?" Louis didn't blink as he stared into Nick's eyes. Nick's smile stayed there, but there was less ease in it. 

"Stop it, both of you. Can't there be one party with the two of you that doesn't end in a fight?" Josh said hopefully, looking to them in panic. Their noses were practically touching at this point, eyes blazing with fire. Zayn came closer to Louis, telling him it wasn't worth it. A circle was beginning to circle in on the two of them now. 

"Why are you here? To provoke me? Huh?" Louis challenged him, ignoring Zayn's protests. Nick gave a mock surprise face.

"Of course not. I came to see how Eleanor was doing." Nick smiled at him innocently. 

"What do you mean?"

"Oh she didn't tell you? Well, just yesterday, she came into my dorm at midnight and--well, basically fucked me," Nick took a sip out of his bottle, acting casual.

Louis stared at him. "She was drunk," Louis said firmly.

"Didn't seem like it, I mean she rode pretty nice."

Louis paused for a moment, and then chuckled, surprising Nick a little. Louis leaned back, sighing relaxedly. "Am I supposed to be bothered by that? I mean--cause I'm not, but hey, congrats on getting laid. You're no longer a virgin." Louis gave Nick a wide smile, a few boys in the back sniggering. Nick finally tore off his smile and pushed Louis by the shoulder, obviously mad now.

"Don't fucking push me, Grimshaw, I will ruin you," Louis was getting ready to punch him. Nick just stared at Louis, mouth twitching and eyebrows furrowing. 

"Alright everybody just calm down! No body is ruining anybody!" Josh tried again, and Zayn held Louis back this time, noticing he was worse. Louis sighed, and paused. He turned to Zayn, and nodded.

"You're right, you're right. It's not worth it," he said, and Zayn let out a sigh of relief, letting go of him. Louis stopped, and said, "But what the hell." And he punched Nick right in the nose, hearing a sickening crack.

A noise errupted in the crowd, and Louis jumped on him, pinning him to the ground, throwing punches after punches. He could hear Zayn and Josh yelling at him, trying to grab him out, but Louis kept going. He saw something red and felt something trickle down his wrist. He plunged down again, and it wasn't hard. Nick wasn't even doing anything, just letting him go at him. And then Louis realized, he was unconscious. Louis stopped his movements, taking a moment to look at the face in front of him.

His nose was bloody, red coming out of both his nostrils, and it looked a bit bent. A red circle was forming around his eye, the eyelid a bit swollen. Louis let Zayn take him behind the arms, knuckles feeling pushed in and swollen. He hissed when Josh grabbed his hand to pull him away, the crowd growing louder at the man lying on the floor. 

And that was how Louis ended up in the headmaster's office with an ice pack on his hand, everyone in the room giving disapproving looks. The room was silent, air conditioner loud and filling in the silence. The headmaster, Mr. Winston, stared, or more like  _glared_ at Louis, daring him to say something. So Louis did.

"He started it." 

An administrator in the room let out a bitter scoff, and Mr. Winston let out a contemplated exhale, shutting his eyes momentarily. "The third," he said after a minute. Louis looked at him.

"The third fight in this month." Mr. Winston calmly brought his hands together, though inside he was blowing up like a bomb. Louis just shrugged. Mr. Winston paused for a moment, and then opened a drawer, bringing out a small file.

"Can you at least tell me why you pulverized an innocent student?" Mr. Winston opened the file, bringing out a paper which Louis read his name on. Louis rolled his eyes at 'innocent.'

"I was provoked."

"Provoked?" 

"Provoked." 

"How were you provoked, Louis?"

Louis stayed silent. He pursed his lips, and looked out the window, watching a man pull out an umbrella for the rain in the dark. He heard a thunder clasp and rested his head back against his chair, letting out a heavy breath. He knew Mr. Winston was staring at him for an explanation, but he just felt so tired, not about to explain everything in detail. Besides, mentioning Nick was enough to bring back a headache. Louis sighed.

"I'm really tired," Louis said.

"It's ten."

"Still tired."

Louis stared right into the headmaster's eyes, and got up from his chair. He threw the ice pack on the floor carelessly, and headed out to the door. He heard Mr. Winston's voice behind him. 

"We are not done here!"

 _"I_ am."

Louis slammed the door behind him, ignoring the protests erupting in the room. He looked down at his knuckles, spotting swollen places and red spots. He went in the elevator heading up to his dorm room.

He opened the door to hear a scream, startling him. He advanced to the kitchen to where it was coming from, and saw Harry with that same irish boy with the blonde hair. Harry was on the floor, probably have fallen, but he was laughing. And the boy held a long celery like sword above Harry.

"What the…" Louis stayed speechless at the bizarre scene in front of him. They both turned around to see Louis, and Harry stilled his laughter, while the boy lowered the celery.

"Louis! You're back!" Harry sounded shocked, and he scrambled to get up. His dimples showed prominently, and Louis couldn't help but stare. The boy, cleared his throat and stuck out a hand in front of Louis.

"Niall. I'm a friend of Harry's." Louis stared at him, and then shook it. 

"Look, I'm so sorry. It's just that we wanted some alone time to--" Harry started before Louis interrupted him.

"Eat celery?" Louis grinned a little, and Harry blushed. "Im sorry," he said again. "Niall was about to go anyways, so." Niall nodded and they both headed to the door, both of them tangled together like strings.

Louis heard Niall say something, and a giggle following afterwords. Louis kind of wanted to know what he said. Just a little. He watched Harry come back with a smile he was trying to hide. Louis gestured to the door, "Your friend seems nice." Harry nodded vigorously. "Yeah." He stayed silent. Harry's eyes flickered to Louis' hand. His eyes widened. 

"It looks worse," he said, coming closer after a minute. He stared at it, becoming worried. Louis just shrugged. "Its whatever." He looked at Harry. Harry hesitated, and then gently took his hand, not applying too much pressure to his knuckles. Louis stayed silent, watching him. Harry gently stroked the red spots, hand warm to Louis' cold hands from the ice bag. Harry paused.

"It was you, wasn't it? There was a crowd at the party, some fight. You were in it, weren't you?" Harry said softly, looking up at Louis. Louis stayed still, not wanting to answer. He tore his hand aways suddenly, and headed for his bed, leaving Harry standing there, looking after him. 

Louis sat down on the edge, taking off his shirt. He folded it up in a ball, and threw it at the edge of the bed. He saw Harry come in with a glass of milk in his hand. Louis scoffed. Harry gave a small smile and Louis took it, staring down at the warm white.

"Thank you, mother." 

"No problem, Boo bear."

Louis laughed. "Boo bear? Really?" Harry shrugged innocently. He took a deep breath, giving Louis a look that was unreadable. 

"Get some rest, okay?" Harry told him seriously, ignoring the roll of eyes that came in response. Harry looked like he wanted to say something else, but he didn't. Louis lie down and let out a breath, wanting to just sleep and forget everything that would follow tomorrow. So he did. Tomorrow's problems would come tomorrow. 


	4. Secrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy ~

_Bleep. Bleep. Bleep. Bleep._  

Louis groans and buries his head the pillow, arm flying out to smack his alarm clock. He ends up hitting the lamp on his side table. Grunting, he sits up and unplugs the clock, shoving it in a drawer. 

He brings up a hand to rub his eyes, and then feels something on his hand.  He squints at the bright light coming from his window, and looks at his knuckles. There's a cloth covering them, and Louis realizes something feels very soothing underneath the cloth. He doesn't remember doing it. He slowly unwraps the cloth, noticing it doesn't hurt.

He unravels it, and his knuckles feel as good as they look. It's less red, less swollen, and on its way to a full recovery. Louis looks up at Harry's bed. But he's not there. The bed is made nicely, blue pillows neatly stacked on the comforters. Louis' eyes flicker down to the blue rug to notice his shoes are gone, which means he left. Louis gets up, blanket falling on the ground and goes to the bathroom.

He takes his toothbrush, and wets it under the faucet. He spots Harry's turquoise toothbrush, and rolled his eyes. He sure had an obsession with blue.

 

"Wait so you're not like, suspended or something?" Zayn asks Louis as they walk to their classes. Louis shrugged.

"Dunno."

"What do you mean 'dunno'?"

"I walked out on him."

"Smart move, mate." Zayn gave Louis a sarcastic thumbs up and shook his head disapprovingly. "I mean at this rate, you're gonna be stuck here for at least three years."

"That wouldn't be so bad," Louis said. "Yeah I mean, three years of beating the shit out of assholes--Grimshaw? Yes please." Zayn scoffed in disbelief, and Louis waved him off, going into his class. 

People were up and out of their seats, rushing to do things. Some kids surrounded the teacher, asking him questions Louis couldn't care to know. A group of girls sat together, giggling about something. Eleanor was with them, and when she saw Louis, she smiled and walked up to him. Her shirt came up above her belly button, and her cleavage was showing a bit more today.

"Hey baby," she said as she threw her arms around his neck. Louis just responded with a kiss, wrapping his own arms on her waist. 

"I saw you in the fight yesterday," Eleanor pouted as she traced circles in Louis' collarbones. "Who was it?" 

"Nick." Louis watched her features change in one swift movement, and she stood up straight, stilling her movements. "Did he…say anything? I mean, you know, about something?"

Louis looked at her. He wrinkled his nose. "Nah. Besides I didn't really care." That last part was true. He watched Eleanor smile and she gave him a quick peck on the lips, obviously relieved. 

"Come on everyone, get in your seats." Professor Alan got up from the desk and turned on the projector. Louis sighed and walked Eleanor to their seats. He looked over to find Josh who was in this class as well, and stopped when he saw a familiar blonde head. Niall. Louis turned back to the front of the room, can't help but remember last night. 

He didn't know how to feel. Well, he felt something. He didn't want to feel it again. It was an unfamiliar feeling that settled in his stomach. What had been so different last night? Louis settled down to tell himself that he was just drunk and had a headache.

Somewhere 20 minutes in the class, Professor Alan told the class they'd be assigned partners for a Human Rights project. While some students groaned, he said the reason was because the projects never get done if it was choice partners. So he stood in front of the class and read out names for clipboard. 

"Kian and Josh. Liam and Jase. Kasey and Alfred. Eleanor and Max. Sophia and Perrie. Niall and Louis. Jake and Riskos." He finished and watched as the students slowly stirred up to move to their partners, dread readable on their faces.

Louis turned to see Niall already walking up to him. Louis gave him a small smile, and watched him sit down. 

"Nice meeting you again." Niall said with a grin. Louis nodded. 

"So should we get started?"

 

 

Louis found himself an hour later slumped down on his bed, scrolling through Instagram on his phone. He was planning on staying in for the rest of the day, hating his headache, which was still there but less prominent. He heard someone come in and close the door, setting something down. It was Harry. Louis made no move, and continued to scroll through his phone. 

Louis heard some pans and pots banging lightly a minute later, and faucet turn on. Louis frowned, and peeked as far as he could into the kitchen. What the hell was he cooking at this time? Lunch was only in 2 hours. Louis hesitantly went back to scrolling, and heard a microwave beep. All sorts of noises erupted. Louis didn't know if he was imagining it or not, but it almost seemed like Harry was mad. Every sound was loud and quick, and Louis wondered what the hell was going on. The noises carried on for about 10 minutes longer, and then suddenly, everything was dead silent.

Louis would be lying if he said he wasn't worried. He was. He shut off his phone, and moved his head again to see what he could, but nothing. Now Louis was definitely freaked out. What had happened? Getting up silently and setting his phone down, he walked to the kitchen, trying to see what happened. The sight was bizarre.

Harry was sitting on the floor against the kitchen cabinets, legs bunched up together with his arms locked around them. There was a cup of what looked like root beer, and there was a pot on the kitchen counter, but something was in it. Louis frowned as he looked inside. There was boiled water, and a folded _paper_  floating there. Louis looked at Harry, who was staring straight ahead with a blank expression. 

"You could've just trashed it." Louis watched as Harry's head jerked up, and he blinked at Louis. 

"What?" He asked softly.

"The paper. What is it, like a report or something?"

"No."

Louis waited for an explanation as Harry looked at the pot above him.

"Hot water gets rid of the words. Trashing it doesn't."

"What words are you trying to get rid of?"

Harry stared at Louis. He didn't say anything. Louis sighed, and took a seat next to Harry on the floor. He picked up the glass and took a sip without notice. It wasn't root beer, but it was a honey-sweet drink. It was good. Louis nudged Harry lightly.

"So what exactly is this?"

"Um, my mum used to make it for me. Its honey with water and a bit of lemon juice."

"Nice."

"Yeah."

Louis stayed silent, watching Harry. He knew something was definitely getting him down, and Louis wanted nothing more than to put his hand down the pot and fish out the paper. But he couldn't. 

Louis got up and offered a hand to Harry. "Come on, get up." 

Harry looked up Louis, eyes all wide, and got up slowly. Louis walked to their beds, knowing Harry would follow. He did. Louis went to Harry's bed and told him to sit down. He went to his desk and brought his laptop, and sat it down on Harry's lap. He told him to scoot against the bed, so now Harry had his legs out in front of him with Louis' laptop on his lap. Louis bent down to go to Netflix, and clicked on The Emperors New Groove. Harry chuckled.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Harry was smiling at him now, and Louis couldn't help but feel pleased. 

"Don't worry. Every time my sisters get upset, this movie always works."

"The Emperors New Groove? Louis, I'm 19 years old." Harry giggled a bit. 

"Just shut up and watch, yeah? I promise, it works every time. Besides, its funny." Louis grinned as Harry gave up and looked at the computer screen, the movie starting. Louis put it to the loudest volume and adjusted the brightness. He was about to leave when Harry said, "Wait, um, could--would you watch it…with me? Please?" 

Louis looked at him. His mind was saying no no no, but his mouth let out a, "Sure." He slowly sat next to Harry, the screen showing the lama in the rain. Louis finally realized what he was doing.

A week ago, he would've just told Harry to suck it up and take him out for drinks or something. But there was something different about Harry. He seemed more…fragile, like a child. Louis kind of just wanted to take care of him. But that was insane. 

As Louis was watching, he kept glancing at harry, not being able to stop. He watched as Harry's expressions changed throughout the movie. Smiling, frowning, pouting.  _That_ was the movie Louis was watching. 

What the fuck was Harry Styles doing to him?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this was short! I made it purposely so the next chap can be longer. I know this was probably a little boring but I promise the next one will hopefully be a bit more interesting since you finally meet Harry. I update once a week, sometimes twice, like this week maybe :) Please comment on suggestions and what you want me to do for the next chapter, I WILL listen to them. Bye~


End file.
